


Burn for You

by tabula_rasa



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabula_rasa/pseuds/tabula_rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen had always known that one day her darkest secret would boil to the surface, that she would no longer be able to contain it.  She just didn’t think that the person she’d spill her guts to would be Frank Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this kinda slowly. Hopefully doesn't suck!

Karen had always known that one day her darkest secret would boil to the surface, that she would no longer be able to contain it. She just didn’t think that the person she’d spill her guts to would be Frank Castle.

“I killed someone,” she uttered, breaking the silence they had been sitting in. They were sitting on her couch, on opposite ends. Had been passing a bottle of scotch between the two of them. Frank had paused, the bottle just inches from his mouth. He offered the bottle back to Karen, who took it and immediately took a long pull of the brown liquor. 

“You want to talk about?”

“Not really,” she said, looking down at the bottle in her hands. “Oh God, I can’t believe I just said it like that.”

She pressed a hand to her eyes, wished she could pull the words from the air and swallow them back down. But she’d said it. There was no going back. She gasped for air, could feel the tears forming underneath her fingers.

Frank pulled the bottle from her loose grip and she heard a clunk as he set it on the coffee table, felt him slide over on the sofa so that he was right beside her. She imagined he had a hand hovering over her shoulder, wondering if and how he should comfort her.

He apparently settled on running a soothing hand over the back of her head, his fingers sliding over the silky strands of her hair. It was surprising, unexpected. She almost couldn’t picture him being comforting, but then again, he had been a father, a husband. He was not simply the killing machine that people expected him to be.

Karen brought her hand away from her eyes and turned to look at Frank.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked. His hand had come to rest on her back. She shrugged.

“I don’t really know,” she answered, smiling despite the tears in her eyes. And suddenly she was kissing him, catching him off guard. But he didn’t hesitate, didn’t push her away. 

He leaned into her, breathed her in, found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down.

She doesn’t know exactly how it came to this. How it went from just drinking, to telling him her secret, to letting her dress fall to the floor as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him on her couch. But it happened, was happening, his hands exploring as much of her skin as he could reach, setting her body on fire and all she wanted was more. She wanted to burn alive with Frank, and if the hardness between his legs was any indication, he’d probably say he wanted the same.

They were clumsy but in sync, clothes becoming scarce, skin on skin. In this moment all that existed was them, the only sounds their heavy breathing. They fused together, moved together, became one. 

All Karen knew was Frank, and all Frank knew was Karen. Nothing else mattered. For one blissful moment, everything could be forgotten. No one had died, no one had murdered anyone. They just were. They existed for each other.

Even when they finished, when they lay in each other’s arms, their breathing slowing, they could pretend. They were all that was left in the world. They only had each other.


End file.
